


mistexts were made

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bars and Pubs, Kissing, Liam DONEbar, M/M, Texting, ok life hates liam, that's the story, there you go!!, this is just crack disguised as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Theo clearly doesn't want to be here, surrounded by Pack members: Liam can tell. And, since he has an obvious crush the size of Mount Fuji on him, he decides he needs to help the dude out. How, though?By sneaking out, obviously.





	mistexts were made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts), [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://wonderytho.tumblr.com/post/167614381504/me-irl) on Tumblr. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint any of you guys with it! (and if i did, i'm sorry please forgive me)
> 
> also, this got a ~~lot~~ little longer than expected and I like to pretend I'm funny (hence the title), so sorry about that in advance!

Theo’s obviously in a Bad MoodTM. Liam can tell just from the way he’s shifting on the couch—like he either wants it to swallow him whole, or wants to go jump out the window. Liam can’t blame him for the former choice—Derek’s couch is _surprisingly_ comfortable. You’d think, considering how he lives out in the middle of nowhere, that his furniture would be stiff and uncomfortable, but nope.

Derek has it good.

But the problem here, is Theo. Angry, tense, frustratingly maddening Theo. Theo, who’s glaring daggers at Stiles across the room. Theo, who’s getting glared venomously at _by_ Stiles from across the room. Theo, who Liam unfortunately cares for. Theo, who doesn’t want to be here.

Yeah, this is going to be a complete fucking nightmare.

Liam catches sight of Mason, from where his best friend is snuggled up with his boyfriend. Not for the first time, Liam wishes he had someone to cuddle and forget everything with but, unfortunately, his brain’s singled out the last person to ever want to do that.

Eyes sliding to Theo, Liam purses his lips, and exhales heavily.

“What?” Theo questions tersely, and Liam’s not even surprised that the chimera knows what Liam’s thinking.

“Nothing, really.” Liam decides to go the _casual_ route; but, does such a thing even exist between the two of them anymore? “Last I checked, you don’t have the power of burning through human flesh with just your eyes.”

Theo makes a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, and Liam wonders why he’s even talking to him. Oh, right, because he’s maddeningly in love with him. Of course.

“ _Theooo_.” Liam sing-songs, making Theo huff in frustration, though he doesn’t expect the chimera to actually _shove_ at him. “Hey!”

“Stop being so annoying.” Theo snaps out, and _ouch_. “I don’t even know why I’m _here_.”

“Well, not to be crucified?” Liam jokes weakly, and gives up the pretense entirely at Theo’s flat stare. “Okay, look, I _know_ you and the Pack aren’t feeling… exactly _friendly_ , right now—”

Theo snorts, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“—but that doesn’t mean you need to be an absolute diva.” Liam finishes the thought, not succumbing to Theo’s dumb intimidation tactics. Okay, they’re actually not dumb—quite effective, to be honest—but the point still stands that they don’t work on Liam. Much.

“I’m being a diva?” Theo chuckles mirthlessly. “Okay, well, let’s think about this: there’s no point in me being here. I have nothing to say and, even if I did, no one here would appreciate it very much, would they?”

“But—” Liam starts, but Theo silences him with just a sharp look.

“Forget it.” Theo’s jaw is tense, and if Liam focuses enough, he can hear the steady tick of his pulse as it jumps. “I know we can’t leave, you’ve made that _perfectly_ clear, so let’s shut up before I tear out someone’s throat.”

Despite the threatening words, Liam isn’t afraid and looks closely at the older boy, catching the slight deflection in tone; and, he sees how Theo’s pale green eyes are hard, steely. A mask. And Liam doesn’t want to see that anymore, wonders what it’ll look like when Theo drops his guard for just a little bit.

Which is why he makes a decision, rocking to his feet.

“What’re you doing?” Theo says, eyes flitting over to where Mason and Corey are still entwined, unaware and disgusting in their bliss. The other pack members haven’t arrived yet, and Derek’s in the kitchen, avoiding them.

“Get up.” He says brusquely, ignoring Theo’s gaping. “You wanted to leave, so let’s go before the others actually get here.”

“Stiles is _right there_!” Theo hisses, like Liam’s an idiot. Okay, well, he _is_ an idiot, because he actually forgot, so he squares his shoulders and pretends he didn’t.

“So?” He smirks, and Theo’s eyebrows raise, climbing high.

“Well, well.” A slow smile curves the chimera’s lips as he stands, “I didn’t think you had it in you, baby wolf.”

And the appreciation would’ve been _perfect_ if Theo hadn’t used the damn nickname. Liam wants to punch him, but it’ll draw attention to them, so he refrains. For now.

When Stiles isn’t looking, thoroughly immersed with his phone, Liam locks eyes with Theo—blue on green—and tilts his head toward the open window. Theo stares at him for one heart-stopping moment, before his teeth bare in a wild grin.

“On my mark.” He says, just as Corey groggily begins to stir. “ _Run_.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” Liam pants, when they’ve run an adequate distance away. “I didn’t expect that to actually work.”

“I guess not.” Theo isn’t in much better shape, hands braced against his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Liam’s proud to say he doesn’t ogle the chimera’s form for too long, eyes taking in lights in a near distance. “But you _do_ realize we’ll have to go back for my truck, right?”

Liam freezes, swallowing audibly. He did _not_ realize that.

“Are you shitting me?” Theo mutters in disbelief, but it isn’t biting. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised though.”

“Hey!” Liam exclaims with affront; there’s no way Theo can just discredit his idea and get away with it, “I literally got your ass out of there!”

“You told me to _jump out the window_.” Theo responds blithely, dusting off imaginary dirt from his jeans. “You didn’t ‘get my ass’ anywhere.”

Liam decides to ignore the phrasing for now. He doesn’t need to make his blazing crush any more obvious because even if Theo _is_ the most oblivious fucker on the planet, it doesn’t mean he won’t catch on _eventually_.

“I did this for you, you know.” Liam says eventually. Lame as always with the comebacks, Dunbar.

Surprisingly, Theo’s eyes soften by the tiniest fraction.

“I guess you did.” He hums, eyes sweeping the area around them, and Liam gives him a quizzical look when they lock onto the lights. “I guess we’ve found our destination.”

“What?” Liam protests, as Theo grabs him by the arm; the warmth of his calloused fingers is comforting, but also _hurts_ when he’s basically dragging Liam through the dirt. “No! That’s a bar!”

“Yeah, so?” Theo doesn’t stop, and eventually Liam starts to walk with him, tired of his sneakers being stained with dirt. “It’s cold, and we can warm ourselves up. No biggie.”

Theo pauses here, and Liam’s gut sinks in foreboding. He can practically _smell_ the evil little smile that’s undoubtedly on the chimera’s lips.

“Or,” Theo says slowly, like he’s still thinking—Liam knows for a fact that that’s not the case—and he stops, making Liam stumble into him, “I could just leave you here and go in myself, maybe find someone to take care of my needs, if you catch my drift.”

Liam’s head snaps to the side so hard he’s afraid, for a moment, that it might snap. Theo’s wearing a little shit-eating smile, and Liam _hates_ how his mind can’t be rid of the image of Theo tangled up with some naked girl on the sheets, wearing nothing—

“Fine.” He says tersely, and they cross the road, making to enter the bar. “But if this turns out wrong, I’m killing you.”

“It’ll be fun.” Theo says smoothly, as Liam’s phone buzzes urgently.

“Wait, gimme a second.” He forcibly pulls Theo to a stop. “Oh, it’s Stiles.”

Probably being overprotective as usual, Liam seethes silently. Good intentions don’t matter to Liam’s hardcore, teenaged soul.

“You deal with him.” Theo grumbles, letting go of Liam’s arm, and Liam misses the warmth almost instantly. “I’ll wait inside.”

“Asshole.” Liam glares, mostly out of spite for being ditched.

“Always.” Theo mock salutes, before disappearing behind the door.

Liam grumbles under his breath, as he pulls out his phone, though his eyes widen at the message in all caps.

 

 With an impatient sigh, Liam quickly messages back, deciding that he deserves to use a bit of snark. Besides, considering Theo gets to do it for _free_ , Liam would even say it’s well-earned.

“We’re. Fucking. Getting. Drinks.” He enunciates with each successful tap in his phone and, satisfied, slips it back in his pocket and walks right into the bar.

“Finally.” Theo says when Liam slides into the stool beside his, and his heart nearly stutters to a stop when Theo takes a hold of his hand, examining his fingers. “What’re these, slug fingers?”

And the moment dies, so Liam kicks Theo sharply in the ankle with his foot, delighting in the choked gasp of pain the chimera lets out.

“I’ve got quick feet.” He offers smugly, and Theo glares.

“Good to know.” He grits out, and Liam smiles innocently at him.

“Did you order your drink yet?” Liam knows they can’t actually get drunk, so doesn’t really bother with alcohol. Theo, on the other hand, likes to indulge simply because he can live without consequence.

“Sazerac.” The bartender says curtly, setting the dark liquid down in front of Theo, who just tilts his head in answer. Liam watches, transfixed, as the brunette mouths around the glass a little before actually taking a sip, and decides Theo’s being wholly unfair.

“You’re staring.” Theo raises an eyebrow, and Liam flushes, caught in the act.

“Yeah, well.” He fails at keeping his voice level, and he can see Theo’s delighted little smirk all too well. “You’re being distracting.”

“Oh, paying attention, are we?” Theo grins that tiny grin he thinks is _cool_ but Liam just finds adorable and, _no, stay still, Heart_ — “I didn’t think you would.”

Liam’s _so_ done, and decides to make it known.

Theo clearly isn’t prepared for Liam to take a grip of his arm and spin him around, so that they’re face-to-face. His heart’s hammering in his chest and, if it isn’t for the wide-eyed confusion on Theo’s features, he would be high-tailing it out of here.

“Maybe I do find you distracting.” He says in one breath, before his eyes narrow. “Maybe you’re doing that on purpose.”

“Me?” Theo’s eyes widen almost innocently, but Liam isn’t falling for it. “I have—”

“Shut up.” Liam growls, and tugs Theo towards him with a hand fisted in his collar, so that their lips are pushed messily together. It’s not the perfect kiss, but Liam counts it as a win anyway when Theo’s hands come to rest on his shoulder, not pushing him away.

He lets out a disappointed whine, though, when he feels Theo pulls away, chasing after the warmth of the chimera’s lips.

“Hold it.” Theo’s voice is husky, but he obligingly lets Liam’s forehead rest against his, so that their lips are just brushing. “Your phone’s going off.”

And, with a start Liam realizes  it is.

“It’s just Stiles.” He reasons, trying to pull Theo back down for more, but the older boy pushes him back firmly.

“Just check, so I don’t get chewed out.” Theo smiles at him, and Liam can’t say no.

“Fine.” He says with a long-suffering sigh, though he quickly chokes up when he sees _‘WHAT THE FUCK’_ emblazoned on his home screen. Eyebrows furrowed, he quickly goes to the Message app…

And freezes, heart cold in his dread.

“What is it?” Theo asks, eyebrows furrowed when Liam doesn’t move, just staring blankly at his screen in horror. Impatient, he takes a look at it, and starts _guffawing_. And Theo never guffaws.

Liam snatches back his phone, raking his eyes over the messages one last, miserable time. 

 

 

 

“This isn’t funny!” Liam hisses, bemoaning his life. Of _course_ , this has to happen. Of _course_ , his phone is stupid, of _course_ it decides to screw him over. It’s just his luck, isn’t it.

“Au contraire,” Theo’s still snickering. “This is _amazing_.”

“I’m glad you take pleasure in my suffering.” Liam says numbly, head dropping against the counter with a large _thunk_. “I need a drink.”

“Yeah.” Theo still lets a few snorts escape, but mostly reins them in, much to Liam’s reluctant relief. “We could do that, _or_ we could do exactly what you said we would.”

Liam looks at him in thinly veiled shock, heart hammering against his ribcage like a rabbit on steroids.

“Are you being serious?” Liam asks, trying to quell the sudden giddiness in his stomach. Theo rolls his eyes with a force that shakes the very earth.

“ _Yes_ , I’m being serious.” The chimera says, before he leers and Liam’s stomach drops. “And maybe we can get some pictures in—”

Liam ends up punching him.

Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna chat!


End file.
